


steady, on all fours

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: What Jinyoung's come to realise is that maybe, the best thing for Jackson when he feels like this is to be not quite human for a while.





	steady, on all fours

**Author's Note:**

> me: yea this isn't my kink! not rly into it!  
> also me: is somehow constantly thinking abt jinson puppy play. has somehow thought abt it enough to produce this. what is the truth.
> 
> ............ i don't know what to tell you. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, i guess

It’s the third time they’ve done this, and as secretly thrilled as Jinyoung is that Jackson wants this from him again, there are nerves as well. What if he fucks up? What if he’s being too presumptuous with the collar? What if Jackson’s still stressed when they’re finished here?

Jinyoung does his best to swallow any doubts. Now isn’t the time for that. Now is the time to give Jackson exactly what he asked for.

They’re in Jinyoung’s room, because Jinyoung insisted that a change of environment would help, and he’s sitting on the edge of his bed, Jackson kneeling between his spread knees, hands flat on the floor. He’s rubbing his cheek against the inside of Jinyoung’s thigh; his eyes, when he looks up, are wide, adoring, trusting. All there is for Jinyoung to do is to smile down at him. Here, he can’t be strict. Here, he is to take care of Jackson.

“Hey,” Jinyoung says, his voice soft, reaching out to stroke Jackson’s hair, to scritch behind his ears like he would to a real dog. Jackson leans into the touch, sighing happily, panting a little. He’s mostly naked: all he’s wearing is a pair of shorts, loose and soft and comfortable. “I’ve got something for you, because you’re so good. Because you’re such a good puppy.”

At the promise of a gift, a reward, Jackson’s eyes light up. He blinks up at Jinyoung, curious, but he doesn’t speak – just hums, the question of _what is it?_ obvious in the noise. He’ll talk if he needs to get out of this, if Jinyoung checks in with him. Otherwise, there’s no need to: dogs can’t talk, after all.

Jinyoung moves his hand from Jackson’s hair and picks up the dark plastic bag that’s beside him on the bed. It’s up to Jackson if he wants what’s inside the bag or not, but Jinyoung’s really hoping that he does.

He reaches into the bag and pulls out its contents. A collar, shiny black leather patterned with silver studs.

“Is this OK?” he asks, a more solemn note to his voice so he can make sure that Jackson knows he needs an answer. Jinyoung examines the way Jackson looks at the collar – the way his breath catches, the way his mouth forms a smile.

“Yeah,” Jackson says. He looks up from the collar, looks at Jinyoung. “Thank you.”

Those will most probably be the last words he says for a while. He tilts his chin up, showing off his neck. Letting Jinyoung know it’s OK in a less verbal way.

“Let’s get this on you, then. Stay still for me.”

Jackson does, not moving as Jinyoung fastens the collar around his neck. Jinyoung doesn’t want to pull his hands back, doesn’t want to stop touching him, but he does, just so he can admire how it looks, and – _oh._

He’s beautiful.

“I wish you could see yourself like this,” Jinyoung murmurs, reaching back in to trace a thumb over the collar. “So perfect. You look perfect.”

Jackson nuzzles at Jinyoung’s knee, clearly pleased. It’s what he needs the most: the kind words, the praise. He likes that when they fuck, too, even though this isn’t a sexual thing. This is stress relief, what Jackson needs when he’s on edge, when he feels like he isn’t good enough. He can say that he doesn’t care what other people think of him as many times as he likes, can say that he can’t control what anybody else might say and that that’s fine, but sometimes, it really gets to him. Jinyoung knows it does.

And for those times, there’s this. A comfort thing rather than a sex thing. Besides, Jinyoung’s pretty sure he’d need Jackson to be more human than this to cross that line, even if sometimes, he finds himself wondering, finds his mind wandering. He thinks about getting a plug with a cute fluffy tail attached that Jackson can wear for him. He thinks about Jackson rutting helplessly against a pillow or Jinyoung’s thigh, whining and desperate. He thinks about clipping a leash to Jackson’s collar and holding onto it as he fucks Jackson from behind or as Jackson rides him. He can’t be sure if Jackson would actually want any of that, but it’s still a thought.

It’s not a thought for now, though, when Jackson just wants to be quiet. Jinyoung wouldn’t say no to a naughty puppy, to calming Jackson down and making him behave, but at times like now, what’s being asked of him is simply to be there. He can read a book or look at his phone with Jackson curled up to his chest, keeping an eye out in case anything seems out of place, making sure Jackson’s satisfied.

“You’re gonna be good for me, yeah?” Jinyoung says, and then, at Jackson’s nod – “Good dogs get to come up on the bed. Good dogs get _toys.”_

On the bed beside him, there’s a plush Squirtle from a fan meeting that Jinyoung had asked Jackson to bring in with him just for this purpose. He holds it out, and Jackson leans in to rub his face against the soft turquoise fabric, his breathing deep and even. It’s reassuring that he’s so calm, and Jinyoung pats the space next to him on the bed.

“Come on,” he says, fond. “Up here with me.”

Jackson climbs up. Jinyoung moves so he’s sitting back against the pillows, and Jackson crawls up the mattress to curl up beside him. He lets Jackson have the Squirtle, and then reaches across to his nightstand to pick up the book he’s currently reading. This is the easy part, he’s found. Just being there for Jackson, just sitting with him as he loses himself in this headspace.

Every so often, every couple of pages, Jinyoung glances over. The studs on Jackson’s collar catch the light beautifully, and the fact that he accepted it, that he wants to wear it, makes Jinyoung smile, makes his heart feel a size or two bigger. He meant it when he said that Jackson looks perfect with it on. He meant it so, so much. Would mean it just as much if he were to say it again now.

He doesn’t say it, though. He just sits and reads and occasionally looks, and there’s no noise save for the turn of pages and the small, soft sounds that Jackson makes – hums and grunts, sighs and sniffs. Jackson’s smiling as well, in a loose, hazy sort of way, and his eyes are starting to get glassy. He’s being so good for Jinyoung, just like he promised. The kind of good that deserves to be touched, that deserves Jinyoung’s full attention.

Jinyoung sets his book aside once he’s marked his place and stretches an arm out for Jackson if he wants it. Jackson takes notice and understands, burrowing into Jinyoung’s side, and Jinyoung gets his arm around Jackson properly.

“You’re so important, you know?” Jinyoung says, and it’s him talking directly to Jackson, not just the puppy he’s pretending to be. “To me. To all of us.”

Jackson pulls his face away from Jinyoung’s chest, looking up, and blinks at him, his smile seeming to soften even more. Melting, almost – as if because it’s so warm, there’s nothing else for it to do.

“Jinyoungie,” he says, and Jinyoung’s surprised to hear him speaking, but he lets it slide. If Jackson has something to say, then he wants to hear it. “Thank you.”

To answer, Jinyoung just strokes a hand through Jackson’s hair. Jackson shivers at the touch, and lets his eyes fall shut. He leans back in, smiling against Jinyoung’s chest, the collar snug around his neck. He looks so happy, so relaxed. Exactly like he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
